Vices Rois et Reines
by Milady Nyx
Summary: Le péché est-il héréditaire ? Alors que Mademoiselle se marie, un sombre passé se rappelle à elle. Qu'ont donc fait ses ancêtres dont elle a hérité la fortune ? Qu'adviendra-t-il de sa descendance ? Suivre l'histoire de pauvres âmes imprégnées de noirceur, voilà ce qui vous attend. / Inspiré du travail de Mothy et de sa série musicale : Evilious Chronicles.


**Vices-Rois et Reines**

 **ou _pécheur un jour, pécheur toujours_**

« Lady, il est l'heure d'aller au lit ! Tonna la voix d'une femme. Et dépêchez-vous, que dirait Madame votre mère ! C'est une honte d'être encore levé à cette heure ! Votre visage ne sera pas parfait pour votre mariage ! »

Une frêle silhouette sortit d'une pièce adjacente avec une lenteur étudiée. Les yeux mi-clos, la demoiselle interpellée faisait bouger ses lèvres et n'émettait pourtant aucun son. Sa trop faible voix était tue par les lourds rideaux pourpres, pendus aux baies vitrées et le parquet de chêne masquait sa voix par des craquements sinistres.

Le monastère, non loin du domaine, venait de sonner les complies, annonçant le déclin solaire. La dame de compagnie fut un instant surprise par son apparition et retint un hoquet de stupeur. Mais voyant qu'elle avait affaire à sa jeune maîtresse et non à un fantôme, elle put reprendre contenance. La méprise n'était pas volontaire : la nouvelle venue était plus petite et plus fine que ce à quoi un corps aussi âgé eut pu prétendre.

Ses longs cheveux reflétaient un halo bleu pâle, quelques faibles rais lumineux parvenant péniblement dans la pièce. Les cheveux étaient ramenés en deux couettes hautes, serrées par d'interminables rubans de velours bleu marine. Même arrangée de cette manière, la chevelure lui tombait jusqu'aux hanches. Sa toilette était élégamment complétée par une robe. La jupe couleur neige était agrémentée de dentelle au niveau de la taille ; un volant étagé recouvrait la jupe jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Le corset était brodé de fil bleu et dorée représentant une Vénus endormie. Plus haut, une broche maintenait une rose de gaze couleur azur. Le décolleté présentait les épaules et le haut du buste découvert. Les manches étaient resserrées par des rubans de mousseline émeraude à deux reprises : au niveau des coudes et au départ de la manche. Sa peau diaphane attirait le regard mais face à la blancheur du tissu de sa tenue, la peau paraissait plus crème que neige.

A chaque pas que la demoiselle faisait, sa toilette se soulevait avec elle. La lenteur de sa cadence permettait même aux tissus les plus légers de retomber complètement pour mieux se soulever encore au prochain pas. Son visage ovale était finement proportionné et décrivait une nonchalance qui semblait ne jamais la quitter. A demies closes, ses paupières laissaient entrevoir des yeux d'un bleu aussi profond que l'océan. Un mince sourire lui donnait un air crispé comme si elle était en train de déplacer des montagnes en devant garder une mine réjouie plutôt que de marcher sans se presser.

Tel était le portrait de Mademoiselle en cette heure tardive. Cette apparition était tellement surprenante de par la douceur et la grâce qui s'en dégageait qu'on eut dit que chaque instant eut pu tout faire disparaître. A tel point qu'un visiteur occasionnel eut sûrement pu prendre la jeune femme pour quelques esprits errants, piégés par une quête inaccomplie. Cet invité eut couru ventre à terre jusqu'à trouver son hôte dans une salle quelconque du manoir afin d'y être rassuré

La lente créature poursuivait sa course, apathique mais inébranlable. Enfin, elle parvint au lit, se laissa vêtir d'une nuisette soyeuse et se coucha. Sa journée, même la veille de son mariage, avait été remplie de cours notamment sur l'histoire de ses ancêtres. Son professeur avait été peu charitable en lui indiquant qu'elle ne devait sa haute condition qu'à l'héritage d'un homme fortuné, il y avait de cela des siècles.

* * *

Cet ancêtre, cet homme était avocat. Il avait été juge et avocat mais avait préféré le rang de président de la Cour. Son influence était grande, il avait tissé un réseau de connaissances considérable pendant qu'il était jeune et pouvait à loisir condamner ou son client ou son adversaire.

Cet homme aurait pu faire des miracles, il n'en fit aucun.

C'était l'avocat du Diable. Plus justement, le défenseur du riche. Il acquittait ceux-là même qui étaient inexcusables, parvenant à faire condamner à mort les innocents. Seul importait l'argent. Ainsi vivait-il dans le luxe et loin des misérables hères qui croupissaient dans la fange, mourant à la moindre famine ou gelée.

Or cet homme était également un père. Un père adorable qui, pour protéger sa fille avait fait construire un manoir immense et richement décoré. Cette fille était fragile de constitution et n'avait pas l'usage de ces jambes. Une domestique était chargée de la mener où bon lui semblait mais jamais en dehors du parc du domaine. Cette frêle jeune fille avait été sujette à de nombreuses maladies et les médicaments étaient coûteux pour obtenir sa guérison. Son père n'avait eu de cesse de rechercher des médecins compétents afin de lui faire retrouver l'usage de ses jambes. Hélas, il était incapable de discerner les véritables docteurs des innombrables charlatans. Aussi s'évertuait-il à trouver de l'argent de quelque manière que ce soit.

Un jour, un général, chef d'une armée lointaine était venu à sa porte, lui promettant une somme faramineuse pour son acquittement. L'homme ne put refuser : on lui avait indiqué un spécialiste des paralytiques. Le jour du procès arriva et le verdict fut sans surprise. Le général fut sauvé et un innocent pendu. La foule qui avait suivie l'exécution bouillait de rage. Ce général avait laissé ses armées piller les villages voisins, il avait autorisé les viols, rapts en tous genres et les hécatombes. Bientôt toute la ville gronda. Des villageois, rescapés des pillages, ne cessaient d'affluer de toute part. La ville toute entière s'agitait, fumant sous la rage sourde, enflant d'une sombre rumeur.

La tension s'accrut de jour en jour. Tant et si bien qu'elle fit s'assembler les masses devant le domaine de l'homme de lois. On escalada les grilles ouvragées, on fit tomber le portail d'entrée, on déracina les arbres, on se servit des branches, en les enflammant pour mettre le feu au bâtiment.

L'avocat et père, voyant la foule, se réfugia auprès de sa fille. Il ne pouvait fuir avec elle, la demeure commençait à se déliter. Les serviteurs et les autres domestiques du domaine avaient fui ou s'étaient rangés du côté des insurgés.

Il mourut misérablement, agonisant dans la douleur. Brûlé vif. On raconte que, dans un dernier sursaut de conscience ou de folie, il étreignit sa fille et voulant lui épargner la souffrance des condamnés au bûcher, la tua.

Son immense fortune fut attribué injustement à son héritier testamentaire.

* * *

Cet héritier était un jeune homme choisi au hasard. Or, cet homme fraîchement sorti de l'adolescence souffrait d'un manque d'affection. Il n'avait ni ami, ni camarade et aucune de ses connaissances ne lui portait d'intérêt. A présent qu'il avait mystérieusement gagné une fortune, tous lui trouvait un nouvel attrait.

Alors que ce jeune homme aurait pu dépenser sans compter pour se faire des amis, il choisit de se construire un lieu de vie tranquille à sa mesure. Il cherchait à s'éloigner de la cohue que sa nouvelle fortune créait autour de lui. Mais le manque d'affection véritable était toujours là. Alors le jeune homme se mit à déambuler dans les villages voisins. Il se liait d'amitié avec des jeunes filles et les plus réticentes cédaient face aux nombreux et luxueux cadeaux. Il les amenait alors à son manoir et on ne revoyait plus les jeunes filles.

Plusieurs disparitions furent ainsi signalées dans les environs. A chaque fois, les personnes étaient des femmes, quelque soit leur âge, si bien qu'on commença à jaser. On surnomma le jeune homme : le Comte. Parfois même le Conteur car il savait si bien conter fleurette ... Enfermé dans son domaine, le bel éphèbe ne sortait que rarement excepté pour repérer d'éventuelles proies.

Le Comte recevait aussi des visites hebdomadaires de la part des notables de sa Comté et plus rarement de quelques villageois qui le pensaient responsable du rapt de leurs parentes. Mais, jamais on avait aperçu ne serait-ce que la moindre présence féminine dans son manoir. Et jamais le jeune homme n'avait refusé de faire visiter sa demeure. On avait donc été forcé de le considérer comme innocent.

Un jour, une jeune femme vint frapper à la porte du magnifique domaine. Sa jolie robe et son doux maintient retinrent l'attention du Comte. Il l'invita à entrer, charmé. Ils discutèrent tout l'après-midi.

Mais alors qu'il la tenait dans ses bras, une douleur atroce lui transperça la poitrine. Une lame était plantée dans son torse, perforant son poumon. Stupéfait, le jeune homme leva les yeux. La jeune fille n'en n'était plus une, ses cheveux n'avait été qu'une parure factice.

Le Comte s'effondra sur toute sa longueur, enfonçant un peu plus loin la lame dans sa chair. Sa vue se troublait-elle déjà ? Dans un suprême effort, il leva la tête vers celle, non … celui qui l'avait poignardé. Non. Il n'avait pas rêvé … Hélas ! Il avait face à lui un jeune homme au visage fin et enjôleur. Il tenait une perruque blonde dans sa main, découvrant des cheveux noir de jais. Un sourire triomphant se peignait lentement sur sa face.

Réalisant que tout s'effondrait autour de lui, qu'il était en train de mourir, le Comte poussa un véritable cri d'effroi. Ce cri exprimait toute sa rage et son incapacité à agir. Il fit trembler toute la demeure, résonna dans chaque recoin du manoir.

A ce bruit, toute la maisonnée s'éveilla. De nulle part, on vit sortir une multitude de filles et de jeunes femmes de tout âge, de toutes les classes sociales. Elles restèrent un instant appuyées aux rambardes finement ouvragées. Un éphémère instant, le temps de comprendre qui se tenait debout et qui gisait dans une mare de sang, le temps sembla se figer.

Soudain, une jeune fille s'élança et toutes les autres femmes suivirent. La première courut dans les bras du jeune homme encore debout, tout sourire. Les autres ouvrir les portes, puis les grilles et s'échappèrent vers les villages avoisinants dans un joyeux charivari de bruits d'étoffes, de rires et de claquements de chaussures sur le pavé : elles étaient libres !

Ne restait plus que les plus seReines, remerciant le jeune homme pour leur délivrance qui, ensuite, partirent d'un bon pas, altières. Le couple d'amoureux fini par s'éloigner lentement, inexorablement, oubliant le Comte et tout ce qui les entourait.

Plus rien ne tenait compagnie au Comte que les lambris et les lustres de cristal. Il n'avait plus de force et tenait fermé ses yeux pour ne pas voir ce qui se passait, pour continuer à croire que tout était encore possible. Pour croire juste un instant encore qu'il mourrait entouré d'amour. Le silence, pourtant, n'était que le seul compagnon auquel il pouvait prétendre. Il le rejetait parfois en lâchant un râle qui faisait couler son sang et agrandissait la mare vermeille autour de lui.

Pourtant dans le silence épouvantable, un léger bruit de pas lui fit reprendre espoir en la réalité. Quelqu'un était resté pour lui. Quelqu'un l'aimait véritablement. Malgré toutes ses erreurs et ses défauts. Le bruit de pas se rapprocha. Il ouvrit les yeux, péniblement.

La jeune fille qui lui faisait face était celle de son village natal, la seule qu'il eut souhaité garder auprès de lui. Celle qui avait toujours été présente dans son cœur. Il se souvenait des fleurs ramassées dans les champs, enfants. Il se souvenait aussi de son sourire quand elle se baladait avec cet autre garçon, en lui tenant la main. Lui aussi, il avait demandé qu'elle tienne sa main. Elle avait refusé et il ne l'avait plus jamais revue.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il hérite de cette fortune. Il l'avait alors croisée sur une place inconnue de lui, où il errait, à la recherche d'un constructeur. Elle lui avait sourit de ce charmant sourire qu'elle avait toujours avec elle. Il l'avait invité à vivre avec lui. Elle lui avait répondu, ne sachant pas qu'il détenait une véritable fortune, qu'elle irait le rejoindre le jour où il vivrait dans une demeure luxueuse.

Le Comte se réjouit à cette déclaration et réitéra son invitation à l'accompagner chez lui, dans son manoir, une fois qu'il fut construit. La jeune fille stupéfaite ne put refuser de rester, ni ne sut comment décliner son invitation galante. Elle resta à ses côtés, obligée par sa promesse et le besoin dans lequel sa famille se trouvait.

Cependant, son cœur était ailleurs et le Comte le remarqua, la mort dans l'âme. Atterré de sa découverte et ne sachant comment y remédier, il multiplia les conquêtes féminines, espérant l'oublier. En vain.

La créature capricieuse, chère à son cœur, se tenait désormais devant lui ; le regardant pour la première fois comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait auparavant. Mais elle se détournait de lui, déjà. Elle fuyait aussi, inébranlable. Elle s'éloignait inexorablement, s'échappant dans les dernières effluves de parfums rares autant que raffinés laissées dans sa fuite par le harem monstrueux.

Blessé au cœur par ce regard, le Comte leva la main vers la seule dont il eut souhaité posséder le cœur. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'apprécier les moments passés avec elle. Mais ce regard qu'elle avait eu … Ce regard le fit s'immobiliser, laissant sa main suspendue. Dans les somptueux yeux noisettes, il avait lu un mélange de peur, de désespoir, de haine et de dégoût mais surtout de regret. Comme si tout aurait pu être autrement.

Sa main se figea en direction de la jeune femme. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire : « Je t'aime ... »

* * *

La fortune avait à peine été entamée. Elle fut discrètement transmise à une jeune orpheline, la dernière prise du Comte.

Cette jeune fille décida de mener une vie simple comme tailleuse de vêtement. Avec la richesse qu'elle possédait, elle s'acheta une échoppe dans un centre-ville respectable. De temps en temps, elle en prélevait une petite part et allait acheter les tissus nécessaires au fonctionnement de sa boutique.

Elle avait des clients réguliers et d'autres saisonniers, d'autres encore occasionnels. Tout allait bien et chaque jour apportait son lot de petits bonheurs.

Cependant, la jeune femme se devait de rester à la boutique et ne pouvait aimer librement. Elle ne pouvait quitter son poste, assaillie par un travail de longue haleine. Par la large fenêtre de son atelier, pourtant, elle contemplait les frasques amoureuses de son cher et tendre.

L'élu de son cœur avait commencé à fréquenter, au printemps, une jeune femme ravissante. Par la fenêtre, la tailleuse se contentait de constater avec regret et langueur l'infidélité de son homme avec cette jeune fille toujours habillée de rouge. Mais inlassable, la jeune femme travaillait à couper les tissus à l'aide de ses ciseaux bien aiguisés.

Un jour, un meurtre eut lieu dans cette ville tranquille. Tout le monde n'eut que ce sujet à la bouche de toute la semaine. Les clients de la boutique se lamentait sur le sort de la victime. La jeune tailleuse acquiesçait, disait qu'elle n'avait pas connue la personne, trop occupée à travailler à son atelier et elle reprenait son travail. Tranquillement.

On entamait l'été et le jeune homme fréquentait maintenant une autre jeune fille. La tailleuse, triste et délaissée contemplait encore l'infidélité de son âme-sœur. L'heureuse élue portait régulièrement une ceinture de soie verte qui soulignait sa taille gracile ; ce que la tailleuse remarqua avec amertume. Mais elle continuait à travailler avec ses ciseaux bien affûtés pour suivre le rythme des commandes.

Vers la fin de l'été, un autre meurtre fit trembler la ville. Toute la semaine, on vint deviser avec inquiétude du sort de la nouvelle et jeune victime à la boutique de la tailleuse. Toujours, on lui passait commande et on ajoutait un mot sur le meurtre. La tailleuse, en continuant son travail, répondait ou acquiesçait comme il se devait et s'attristait sincèrement de cette disparition avec ses clients.

L'automne arriva, parant les arbres de rouge, d'orange, de brun et de vermeil. La nouvelle saison enflamma la forêt voisine et également le cœur du jeune homme qu'aimait la tailleuse. Celui-ci parut à sa fenêtre au bras d'une pucelle altière. La jeune tailleuse, esseulée, vit son aimé offrir un peigne décoratif doré à sa jeune conquête. Des larmes de joie fleurirent sur les joues de la pucelle et d'autres plus amères vinrent mouiller les joues de l'inlassable tailleuse. Mais elle continua son labeur, évitant à tout prix de tacher le précieux tissu et de se couper avec les ciseaux si aiguisés.

A la mi-automne, un autre meurtre agita la paisible ville. La tailleuse entendit encore ses clients plaindre la victime et insister sur sa jeunesse. L'adorable tailleuse écoutait, patiente et attentionnée, réceptive. Les doléances pleuvaient et s'était bien normal. Mais la tailleuse continuait de travailler, voulant parvenir à la fin de sa noble tâche pour le bien de ses clients.

Au début de l'hiver, elle se para d'un magnifique habit rouge de sa confection, d'une ceinture de soie verte et orna sa chevelure d'un peigne doré. Elle était prête à rejoindre l'élu de son cœur sur le pont où elle l'avait aperçu en compagnie de tant de femme. Elle parvint au pont, s'assit calmement sur un banc et attendit. Peu après, le jeune homme arriva. Elle se leva pour le saluer d'un sourire gracieux. Mais le jeune homme ne la reconnut pas. Il répondit à son salut comme si elle était une illustre inconnue.

Au début de l'hiver, une nouvelle disparition secoua le cœur des habitants de la ville. Les clients venant dans l'échoppe de la tailleuse racontaient la peine qui faisait saigner leur cœur. Puis ils regardaient les travaux de la jeune femme et voyaient les magnifiques modèles. Ils la complimentaient sur ses incroyables progrès et sa dextérité, car vraiment elle atteignait des sommets bien loin des autres tailleurs. La belle tailleuse répondait, heureuse, qu'elle devait son talent à son assiduité au travail et à ses ciseaux toujours bien affûtés par ses bons soins. Aujourd'hui, remarqua-t-on, elle se contentait de ranger et mettre en valeur ses créations.

Le soir, elle rentra dans son atelier et contempla sa paire de ciseaux. Elle était sale. Elle se retira au fond de la remise, sortit dans la cour et fit couler l'eau dans le lavoir. S'agenouillant, elle rinça ses précieuse cisailles assidûment. Une couleur pourpre se répandait paresseusement dans l'eau ; mais, nota la tailleuse, incrustait toujours légèrement le métal. Retournant à l'atelier, la jeune femme se remit au travail comme à son habitude.

Plus jamais elle n'aperçut le jeune homme de son cœur à sa fenêtre. Plus jamais elle ne vit et ne pensa aux conquêtes de cet homme. Seule, par moment lui venait cette pensée : « Mes ciseaux ont-ils toujours eut cette couleur vermeille ? »

La tailleuse mourut paisiblement et sa fortune fut léguée à une orpheline, selon son souhait.

* * *

Cette orpheline était opsomaniaque. C'est-à-dire qu'elle avait un goût prononcé pour les choses avariées, pourries et d'une manière générale, dégoûtantes à l'extrême. Elle avait par exemple, l'habitude de manger les vers de terre qui croisaient sa route ou encore celle de manger les pommes pourries ramassées dans les ruelles voire même les poubelles.

Cette étrange manie lui venait de ses années d'errance. En effet, ses parents étaient morts quand elle était très jeune. Elle ne savait alors pas mendier. Seul son instinct de survie lui dictait de dormir où elle pouvait et manger ce qu'elle trouvait.

Elle vécut ainsi tristement jusqu'au jour où elle fut remarqué par une gentille dame qui l'invita dans son orphelinat. Cette dame la recueillit et la présenta à ses nouveaux camarades. Mais dès les premiers jours, ces derniers lui tournèrent le dos et l'ignorèrent : elle était trop dégoûtante, trop différente pour pouvoir jouer avec eux. La pauvre petite fille faisait tout son possible pour perdre cette abominable manie mais le mal était fait, elle ne pouvait défaire ce qui avait été fait. Elle avait tellement écouté son instinct qu'elle ne pouvait plus le taire. Ce n'était pas sa faute : elle ne pouvait renier si aisément ce qui l'avait maintenu en vie pendant si longtemps. Alors elle restait seule.

Vint un jour où l'orphelinat reçut en donation l'immense fortune de la tailleuse. En recevant cet argent, la douce gérante sut qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange et d'anormal. Jamais une telle somme n'avait été versé pour sa pension et aucune autre au monde ne pouvait prétendre avoir reçu un jour une telle somme. Prise de peur, elle choisit de s'en servir pour faire le plus de bien possible autour d'elle et dans le même temps pour éloigner l'argent de son refuge : elle ne voulait pas d'ennui. C'est pourquoi elle donna l'argent à la jeune fille qu'elle avait jadis recueillie. Celle qui était toujours à l'écart et vu comme une paria, un monstre, un rebut de l'humanité. Elle pensait sincèrement que cet argent lui ouvrirait les portes du bonheur. Bonheur qui avait été inaccessible à cette jeune fille depuis son enfant parce qu'elle avait cette sale et repoussante habitude.

La jeune fille partit alors avec l'énorme somme d'argent. Elle marcha longtemps comme lui avait recommandé la dame de la pension. Enfin, elle atteignit la mer. Avec l'argent qu'elle possédait, elle fit construire un château sur la falaise. Elle engagea servants, cuisiniers et domestiques par dizaine.

Sa lubie faisait fuir un à un les cuisiniers. Fidèle à son instinct, elle avait pour habitude de manger sans compter. Ainsi, une multitude de plats devait être servi par repas. Cette habitude fatiguait les cuisiniers et leurs commis par la longueur de la tâche. De plus, cette jeune fille vorace avalait les plats, certes par dizaine, mais elle les préférait avec les assortiments les plus étranges et les plus rebutants. Cette deuxième habitude surtout menait les nombreux démissionnaires à dire qu'ils avaient travaillé pour une diablesse goinfre. La démoniaque goulue, par ses choix culinaires, rongeait les sangs des plus purs commis au point de les faire démissionner et forçait les plus robustes des cuisiniers à se tordre l'estomac de douleur en goûtant les plats.

Elle en était au treizième pâtissier, trente-troisième sous-cuisinier et quarante-neuvième commis lorsqu'elle décida d'en finir avec les démissionnaires. Un cuisinier, alors quinzième détenteur du titre de chef, amena sa démission à la jeune fille. L'abominable goulue décida qu'il fallait changer le menu et déclara officiellement qu'elle n'engagerait plus de cuisinier. Ainsi fut-il fait.

Au déjeuner, les servants furent effrayés des plats servis et la plupart fuirent en apercevant des cheveux dans la soupe en guise de vermicelle. D'autres se continrent pensant ardemment à la paie qui les attendait à la fin de la semaine. Mais ces derniers ne purent résister lorsqu'ils apportèrent le plat de résistance et virent la jeune femme avaler sans vergogne des bras et des jambes. Lorsqu'en entremet on servit des tripes accompagnés d'abricots et de pruneaux, les plus fidèles servants virent sans l'ombre d'un doute un sourire de jouissance se dessiner sur la bouche pleine de sauce de la maîtresse de maison.

Mais cela ne suffisait pas, l'immonde jeune fille avait faim, toujours. Peut importe ce qu'elle mangeait. Il lui en fallait plus, il lui fallait goûter à toutes les saveurs inconnues et repoussantes du monde. Son jeune maître d'hôtel et sa servante particulière ne suffirent pas non plus, hélas, à la rassasier.

Seule et délaissée, l'affreuse et vorace démone, les babines encore dégoulinantes d'un infâme jus pourpre, se retrouva sans mets à sa table. Autrefois si garni, le buffet ne présentait que des assiettes vides. Mais quel goût pouvait avoir la terre cuite ? Bientôt les assiettes nacrées disparurent et des plaies apparurent sur ses charmantes lèvres, coupées par le verre et les tessons d'argile cuite. Plus rien n'ornait le buffet qu'une large flaque de sang.

La jeune femme fut attristée qu'il n'y ait plus rien à manger. Déambulant, elle se regarda dans le miroir du hall principal. Il restait bien quelque chose à manger ... Elle contempla sa main droite. Quel goût pouvait-elle bien avoir ?

Personne ne sut quel goût avait pu découvrir l'infâme jeune fille. Mais sa fortune attisa la convoitise de bien des gens alentour. Cependant, les petites ambitions furent réduites à néant par le projet de la Reine du pays Jaune.

* * *

Cette Reine était une fille de 14 ans. Le moment crucial de sa journée était l'heure du thé. Du haut de ses quatorze printemps, elle régnait d'une main de fer sans gant de velours, insensible aux doléances de son peuple. Seuls ses désirs dictaient les lois. Et son désir du moment était de posséder le trésor de la « Vorace ».

Aussitôt qu'elle l'eut souhaité, son jumeau et majordome s'empressa de s'emparer de la fortune. Il fut à l'heure pour lui verser le thé dans sa tasse préférée en porcelaine de Chine. Aujourd'hui la Reine recevait les doléances d'un jeune homme. Celui-ci se plaignait des récoltes saisies, des famines et des mauvais traitements que subissait le peuple.

Il eut la malchance d'agacer la Reine plus que les autres plaignants à l'heure des doléances. Son sort fut fixé à la guillotine. Il mourut le lendemain à quinze heures sur la place publique.

Sa promise fut détruite intérieurement et même si elle avait plaidé la cause de son fiancé la veille de son exécution, elle n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que de regarder son amant perdre la tête. Orpheline, cette jeune fille n'eut plus d'autre raison de vivre que la vengeance.

La Reine du pays Jaune tomba amoureuse du Prince de Bleu. Hélas, celui-ci n'avait d'yeux que pour une humble fille du pays de Vert. Incapable de le rendre amoureux d'elle, La jeune Reine de Jaune se résolut à faire assassiner la paysanne de Vert par son majordome. Mais cela ne lui suffit pas car elle avait remarqué l'amour de son servant pour la fille de Vert. Elle fit alors incendier le pays de Vert.

Tous autour d'elle détournait le regard sauf peut-être son jumeau de majordome. Cela la faisait presque désespérée. Que devait-elle faire pour qu'on la regarde et qu'on l'admire ; pour qu'on est d'yeux que pour elle ?

Bientôt les rumeurs haineuses de la ville arrivèrent au château. La Reine était allée trop loin en attaquant injustement le pays de Vert ! Le château fut assiégé par la multitude de sujets mécontents. Ils étaient menés par une jeune femme en armure rouge. Cette femme, la Reine la reconnut à travers la fenêtre de son salon de thé : c'était celle qui avait plaidé pour faire épargner la guillotine à son promis.

Tous les gardes avaient déserté ou s'étaient rangés du côté des insurgés. Les domestiques, désarmés, avaient fui vers les plaines agricoles afin de trouver le calme relatif de la campagne. Seul demeurait dans le palais la Reine et son jumeau.

Lorsque la veuve en armure rouge arriva dans la salle du trône elle trouva la Reine seule. On la mit en cellule, en attendant l'heure de son exécution.

Quinze heures allait sonner au clocher de l'église sur la place publique. On sortit l'ancienne Reine de sa cellule et on la conduisit sur l'estrade. Il fallait que tout le monde voit sa chute. La guillotine était prête, on plaça la tête de la jeune fille et on attendit que sonne le bourdon.

Alors que le glas allait sonner, la Reine s'écria en souriant, hautaine et sans un regard pour la foule : « Tiens, c'est l'heure du thé ! ». L'église sonna, la tête tomba.

Dans la foule, une jeune fille autrefois Reine pleurait. Elle se cachait sous une cape de tissus brute, sachant seulement qu'elle avait tout perdu. Pourquoi son frère avait-il pris sa place ?

Plus loin dans la cohue, alors que le lourd silence était dissipé par des cris de joie, la jeune veuve contemplait le ravage des larmes sur le visage de son ennemie. Tu as tout perdu ? Moi aussi … et par ta faute. Maintenant je suis vengée car tu sais ce que j'ai pu ressentir.

* * *

Ainsi songeait Mademoiselle à propos de ces ancêtres alors qu'elle était partie pour le pays des rêves.

Elle était quelque peu déçue de rêver de l'histoire de sa fortune et non de son fiancé à la veille de son mariage. Mais quelque part, c'était une évidence : Mademoiselle aimait à la folie son fiancé. Toutefois ce fiancé s'intéressait surtout à la fortune de Mademoiselle non à son âme.

Autrefois, ils avaient échangé innocemment une promesse : « Aimons-nous pour toujours et plus tard, nous nous marierons ! ». Cette promesse éphémère fut curieusement approuvée par les parents respectifs des jeunes gens. Mais plus le temps passait plus son promis s'éloignait de Mademoiselle.

Mademoiselle possédait la fortune et elle possédait également des titres de noblesse. Elle était aussi la dernière héritière du nom de Princesse de Bleu.

Sa fortune était en fait l'immense richesse accumulée par un juge **avare** , puis détenue par un jeune homme en manque d'affection. Cet homme était autrefois appelé Comte, s'était jeté à corps perdu dans la **luxure.** La fortune arriva dans les main d'une orpheline qui choisit de mener une vie simple de tailleuse. Mais, **jalouse** de l'amour qu'un homme ne lui accordait pas, cette tailleuse se rendit coupable de meurtres. Jamais surprise durant ses méfaits, elle mourut paisiblement mais seule. La fortune passa alors dans les mains d'une seconde orpheline, selon le souhait de la première. Mais celle-ci était d'une **gourmandise** à toutes épreuves. Elle mourut de sa propre main. La fortune arriva alors entre les mains d'une jeune Reine **orgueilleuse** dont toutes les actions faisait tourner le regard vers elle. Mais la jeune fille n'était pas à sa place sur le trône et ses souhaits conduisirent à sa défaite, elle erra solitaire. En réparation, la fortune de la Reine de Jaune fut partagé entre le pays de Vert et le pays de Bleu.

Ainsi avait été fortement agrandie la fortune de Mademoiselle. Depuis, elle était la cible de maintes et maintes demandes en mariage.

Durant son enfance, ses parents, prévenants, avaient vu l'absence d'avidité dans le cœur des parents du garçon à la promesse et du petit garçon lui-même. Bien évidemment, ses intentions s'étaient transformées au fil du temps, mais la promesse ne pouvait être rompue que pour un autre mariage.

Or tous les actuels prétendants au trône de Bleu ne recherchaient que le titre et le confort du luxe. Ainsi la promesse de mariage avait été maintenue. Mais Mademoiselle n'en avait cure. Peu lui importait que son fiancé soit libertin ou pas : elle l'aimait. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être triste à l'idée des infidélités commises mais ils allaient pouvoir se marier. Elle souhaitait juste le rendre heureux. Simplement avoir le bonheur de le savoir heureux Si elle n'avait qu'à lui céder sa fortune et son titre, cela lui était égal.

Quand Mademoiselle ouvrit les yeux ce jour-là, elle sut que le bonheur allait pouvoir commencer entre elle et son futur mari. Le mariage fut célébré en grande pompe et tout le peuple se réjouit avec elle.

Lors d'un énième bal, Mademoiselle, à présent Madame, croisa son amie de toujours. Celle-ci qui allait partir pour une lointaine contrée lui remit son cadeau d'adieu : une fiole ainsi que la recette du précieux liquide reposant à l'intérieur. D'après son amie, c'était la potion du bonheur.

On allait célébrer les cinq ans de noces du couple régnant sur le pays de Bleu. Madame fut ravie d'avoir gardé le cadeau que son amie lui avait offert cinq ans auparavant. Elle allait pouvoir offrir le bonheur ultime à tous ceux qu'elle aimait. Secrètement, elle confectionna plusieurs centaines de fiole de ce breuvage. Cette potion deviendrait son cadeau pour cette cinquième année de noces. Elle l'offrirait à tous car c'était la recette du Bonheur. Tous serait heureux de recevoir un cadeau de la Reine.

La veille de la fête, elle rassembla tous les messagers du domaine et en engagea d'autres pour l'occasion. A tous, elle remit une bourse et une fiole. Chacun des messagers devait porter sa fiole dans son village natal et pour les rares grandes villes, c'étaient plusieurs d'entre eux qui devaient se rendre dans chaque quartier. Dans tout le pays, chaque bourg, hameau et maisonnée devait rassembler ses habitants sur la place publique où le jour suivant, il devait organiser une fête au nom du couple régnant. L'argent des bourses servirait à financer le vin et les victuailles nécessaires. Les fioles renfermaient un cadeau de Madame, l'humble Reine du pays de Bleu. Elle indiqua qu'elle souhaitait que tous goûtent à sa décoction. Déclarant que son breuvage était très concentré, il suffirait de le diluer dans le vin du festin.

Ainsi fut fait. Les messagers portèrent les bourses bien garnies et les fioles à travers le paisible et petit pays de Bleu. Tous arrivèrent à temps et à bon port. On eut le temps d'organiser les fêtes dans chaque recoin du royaume. Tous les habitants burent en pensant au bonheur du couple souverain et remercièrent silencieusement la Reine.

De son côté, Madame, un sourire paisible aux lèvres déambulait lentement au sein du château. Le bal débutait et au loin on voyait commencer les festivités dans les villages et la ville basse. Elle arriva finalement dans la salle de bal avec, à la main, une fiole nacrée. Elle aperçut son mari infidèle au bras de sa maîtresse de la semaine. L'élue était belle, la peau diaphane, les doigts longs et fins, les cheveux soigneusement regroupés en une magnifique coupe innovante. Elle allait sûrement lancer une nouvelle mode.

Calmement, imperturbable, toujours le sourire aux lèvres et, toujours, les yeux mi-clos emplis d'une douceur apathique, la Reine gagna enfin l'estrade de son pas mesuré et évanescent. Sa course lente était achevée. Elle réclama l'attention de tous. Constatant avec une légère pointe de regret que le public était exclusivement féminin. Elle lança un toast en l'honneur du roi qui fut approuvé par lui autant que par les invitées.

La Reine insista pour qu'on ajoute une goutte de sa fiole dans les somptueux breuvages de tous les participants. Quand elle eut annoncé que sa décoction rendait heureux, toutes se mirent sagement en rang. Chacun put voir sa boisson changer d'éclat à l'ajout d'une goutte du breuvage. On eut cru qu'une étoile était tombée dans les verres des invités. Au côté de son Roi, la Reine brandit sa coupe éclatante et porta le toast.

Tous burent avec dans les yeux cette étincelle d'émerveillement si peu commune aux adultes. Chacun se félicita de cette action et on remercia la Reine pour faire partager un si somptueux cadeau. Dans le pays de Bleu tout entier aussi, on s'était extasié du cadeau de la Reine. Bientôt il fut l'heure de regagner le calme de son lit et tout le monde se dirigea d'un même pas lourd vers son lieu de repos.

Exceptionnellement la Reine regagna la chambre de son époux, chacun ayant sa chambre au bout d'une aile du palais. Elle contempla le visage angélique de son amant dans le silence religieux de sa large demeure. Il n'y avait pas le moindre chuchotement de domestiques, ni le bruits si caractéristique des majordomes se pressant dans les vastes couloirs de parquets. Il n'y avait pas non plus les échos de vaisselles manipulées venant dans cuisines, ni même le bruits vaporeux des domestiques chargés du rangement et du ménage. Tout était calme et apportait une vague d'apaisement bienveillant.

La Reine s'allongea au côté de son époux tranquille. Il avait déjà atteint le bonheur, sans doute. La lune se reflétait sur la peau pâle du bellâtre, il était presque livide mais son expression si calme et reposé réchauffa le cœur de la Reine. Madame s'allongea, puis avec sa lenteur étudiée qu'elle cultivait depuis son plus jeune âge, elle sortit une fiole de sa robe de bal et but son contenu toujours posément. Enfin, calmement, elle relâcha la fiole qui roula sur le sol. Elle se rapprocha de son époux et attendit le bonheur.

Celui-ci arriva tout aussi lentement qu'elle avait toujours fait les choses. La **paresseuse** sourit puis s'endormit le nez dans le cou de son amant. Elle avait atteint le bonheur éternel. Elle était heureuse.

* * *

Quelque part, loin très loin du pays de Bleu ; longtemps, bien longtemps après sa chute, une jeune femme se tourne vers son amant.

Au printemps, elle l'avait rencontré et était tombé amoureuse au premier regard. En été, ils étaient allés de festivals en festivals, s'amusant comme des fous. A l'automne, ils n'avaient finalement fait plus qu'un. En hiver, la jeune femme s'était sentie seule et délaissée. Elle aimait le Diable : son compagnon était un tueur, il fallait que cela cesse.

Admirant une dernière fois le ciel rempli d'étincelles se reflétant dans les yeux de son amant, elle resserra la prise sur son arme.

PAN !

Le dernier feu d'artifice venait de fleurir dans le ciel, emportant avec lui toute la **colère** et l'amour de la jeune femme.

* * *

 _Note de l'auteur_ : Ceci était mon premier écrit publié sur le site ! Ça doit bien faire trois ans qu'il traînait dans mon ordinateur XD. Le but était pour moi de coller au style d'écriture de la "vieille" littérature, c'est réussi ? (Sauf pour la dernière histoire, celle de Gumi).

Vous l'aurez sans doute remarqué, cette fiction est largement inspirée par les chansons de Akuno-P alias Mothy (Master of the Heavenly Yard) et de sa série de chanson _Evilious Chronicles_. Je vous invite à les (re)découvrir via les covers et les vostfr. Le titre des chansons en anglais est le suivant (par ordre d'apparition du personnage dans l'histoire):

-Gift from the princess who brought sleep (Hatsune Miku - La paresse)  
-Judgement of ccorruption (Shion Kaito - L'avarice)  
-Madness of Duke Venomania (Kamui Gakupo - La luxure)  
-The tailor shop on Enbizaka (Megurine Luka - La jalousie)  
-Evil food eater (Meiko - La gourmandise)  
-Daughter of Evil (Kagamine Rin - L'orgueil)  
-The last revolver (Gumi - La colère)

Bien, si vous avez aimé, vous pouvez toujours laisser un com- MIKU ! Pose ce poireau immédiatement ! On ne joue pas avec la nourriture... *raclement de gorge* Je disais que vous pouviez me laisser une remarque pour m'améliorer ... Oh mais c'est pas possible ! MEIKO ! C'est valable pour toi aussi ! Tu n'as pas assez mangé durant l'histoire ou quoi ?! Non, laisse Kaito en dehors de ça, il ne souhaite pas être mangé. Et ne lui pique pas ces pièces ! Tu vois bien que ça le fait pleurer. *soupir* Des gamins, je vous dis, des gamins ! Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu les faire coopérer pour cette histoire. Ils me fatiguent ! *se dirige vers sa chambre pour dormir. Ouvre la porte* OMG! Gakupo, SORS DE LA IMMEDIATEMENT ! Qu'est ce que tu es allée faire à Rin. *Aide Rin à sortir de son lit* Mais qu'est-ce qu- GAKUPO ! Ne me dis pas que tu as aussi entraîné Gumi dans l'affaire !

*Se retrousse les manches* Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai des Vocaloid à fouetter. Pardon, à manager.

*Se tourne vers les créatures en question* Ça va saigner !


End file.
